WARNING EXTREMELY RANDOM
by The-Knight-Of-Wind
Summary: Totally random thing i made out of pure boredom so read if you can handle all of the randomness
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING EXTREMELY RANDOM!**

This is just a random thing I made. The charters are: Zim, Dib, Gaz, Gir, Tak, Percy , AnnaBeth , Grover , Zoey , The 12 Olympians ( I would write their names but I don't wanna…), Nico , Travis and Connor Stoll, random people , and random pokemon. Also Mort.

LET THE RANDOMNESS BEGIN!

Dib: * walks outside with an orange* I LOVE ORANGES!

Gaz: SHUT UP!

Athena: WHERE IS ANNABETH?

Poseidon: You act like I care.

Athena: Oh yeah then where is Percy?

Poseidon: I don't know…..*stares at the sky*

*At camp Half blood*

Nico: WHERE DID YOU PUT MY SWORD? * points at Travis and Connor*

Travis: WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Hades: WHO CALLED ME?

Dib: I care….

Gir: BIG HEAD! *tackle hugs dib*

Percy: How long before he figures out we hid it?

Annabeth: an hour.

Percy: I'll take that bet *shakes hands*

Mort: FEEEET!

Dib: OW! GIR GET OFF ME!

Gir: YOU SMELL LIKE A PUPPY!

Annabeth: What dose the winner get?

Percy: The usual.

Annabeth: Fair enough.

Zim: DIB!

Dib: ZIM!

Zim: WHAT?

Dib: ZIM!

Zim: WHAT? (Lol fan moment…)

Dib: ILOVEORANGES!

Zim: No one cares dib.

Gir: BIG HEAD SMELLS LIKE A DIRTY PUPPY!

Mort: THE FEET!

Dib/Zim/Gir: WTH? O.o

Nico: WHERE DID YOU PUT IT?

Travis: I've told you IT WASN'T ME!

Nico: *turns to Connor* WHERE IS IT?

Percy and Annabeth: *laughing*

Hades: WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?

Persephone: You weren't sleeping…..

Connor: THE DOOR!

Pikachu: What…..

Meowth: OMG YOU CAN TALK!

Nico: WHERE IS IT?

Connor: THE DOOR CONTROLS TIME AND SPACE!

Nico: SHUT THE HADES UP!

Connor: LOVE AND DEATH!

Nico: YOU LIE! Now tell me where you put my sword.

Connor: NEVER!

Zim: Yes yes I AM AMAZING!

Tak: Nobody said that…..

Mort: THE FEET COMMAND ME!

Everyone: 0.o

Random guy: I'M A MARSHMELLOW!

Random girl: I'M A PUDDING CUP!

Pikachu: No you talked.

Gir: Old MCDOLAND HAD A MOOSE WOOF,WOOF!

Gaz:*Grabs water bottles* I'm gonna throw these at Justin Beaver.

*At Justin Beaver concert*

Justin: NEVER SAY NEVER! * gets hit in the temple with a water bottle*

Random Fangirl: QUICK HE'S UNCONSUIOUS! *The Fans Run to Justine Beaver*

Hanna Montana: YOU GET THE BEST OF BOLTH WORLDS! Especially if you use my Shirts and other worthless junk with my name on it!

Gaz: DIE! *throws metal water bottle*

Percy: *Laughing at Connor*

Connor: I WILL!

Nico: NO YOU WONT

Connor: I WILL!

Annabeth: what?

Percy: *falls backward into the canoe lake* *Still laughing*

Demeter: Eat CEREAL!

Hades: Shut UP Demeter.

Athena: HERMES!

Hermes: *whiney* What..?

Athena: where is Annabeth?

Zim: DIE MONSTER! *hits Tak*

Tak: Quit hitting me you IDIOT!

Gir: my waffle has a first name it's M-U-S-T-A-R my waffle has a second name it's Y-U-M-M-Y!

Mort: MEOW!

Meowth: No you did.

Pikacuh: You just did right now.

Random dead guy: MY GuT IS In My SpLeEn!

Everyone: *gags*

Dib: THE MOOOOOSSSSSEEEEEE! * Starts to foam at his mouth and random spaz attacks*

Nico: Tell me or I will make you suffer large!

Demeter: You shut up Hades! You are the one who made my daughter a prisoner here

Hades: * Makes duck tape appear on Demeter's mouth*

Mort: NOM NOM NOM!

Apollo: My Haikus are still better!

Tak: *Takes water gun out of PAK* DIE! *Shoots gun but apples come out* What the Irk?

Zim: *Takes out water gun* FEEL THE BURN! * Water comes out*

Gir: *sings 'Jingle bells' tune* Masta's mad, Tak is wet, Dibby laid an egg. Waffles rock and took ballet!

Connor: fine it is in the forest.

Nico: * goes in forest*

Travis: you set a trap didn't you?

Nico: CONNOR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Connor: Yup.

Percy: *still underwater still laughing*

Annabeth: You should run.

Dib: IS

Zim: NOT

Dib: IS

Zim: NOT

Dib: IS

Zim: NOT

Dib: IS!

Zim: Gir!

Gir: Yess?

Zim: Is a muffin the same as cupcake?

Gir: *looks offended* OF CORSE NOT!

Zim: I TOLD YOU DIB-CORN SMELLER!

Dib: I don't smell corn….

Mort: WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMIRINE!

Demeter: Mummphuggh!

Hades: WHERE IS THE MEATY PUDDING?

Persephone: Ewww. Probably in the meat locker. *shivers*

Hades: *Runs into meat locker* WHOOOO!

Demeter: *rolls eyes*

Pikachu: I can't talk human talk Meowth.

Meowth: .DID.

Random Guy: OH HOW I NEED MY SPLEEN!

Random robber: GIVE ME YOUR SPLEEN!

Random guy: NEVER!

Gaz: *Eats popcorn* Funny…..

Percy: *Stops laughing and gets out of the water* What did I miss?

Annabeth: Connor trapped Nico and now Nico has summoned a dead army to kill them. Popcorn?

Percy: mmmK. *eats popcorn*

Zim: OHH HOW I MISSED YOU!

Tak: Wha…..

Gir: MASTA LUVS PURPLE LADY!

Dib: I QUOTE GHOSTS!

Gaz: I WILL DISTROY ANY ONE WHO WAKES ME! *slams door and falls asleep*

: I'M NOT HUMAN! *Disappears*

Everyone: 0_o

Hades: *singing horribly off key*

Persephone: * has on sound proof ear muffs* la, La, LA , LA!

Mort: OH HOW I NEED IS FEET!

Random guy: NEVER!

Random robber: GIVE ME YOUR SPLEEN!

Gaz: *snore* Dib will die…*snore*

Pikachu: Your lying wait… where are we?

Meowth: I don't know…..

Percy: Oh crap…

Nico: PERCY, ANNABETH! I KNOW YOU TOOK MY SWORD!.

Aannabeth: Ok you won Percy. Now we RUN!

Nico: I'LL GET YOU!

Percy: *holds out sword* Here.

Nico: Thanks.

Percy: Soo now the usual?

Annabeth: Ok…..*Kiss*

Mort: I NEED FEET!

Zim: GIR I DO NOT!

Tak: really?

Zim: *blushes* Uh well….

DiB: I FLIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH!

Zeus: Shut UP Hermes.

Ghost voice:** HAHAHAAH! I will eat your mortal soul!**

Gods: *looks confused* We don't have mortal souls….

Ghost voice:**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

_**LOL oh well that's all for now. R&R! no flames cause that is cyber bulling which is illegal in my state!**_


	2. CAN U STILL HANDLE IT?

_EXTREMELY RANDOM TWOOOOOOO I OWN NOTHIN! New charter Carl the Irken T-rex!(He breathes fire! ^^)_

_Dib: I HAVE CATS IN MY STOMACH!_

_Zim: I HATE U DIB!_

_Gir: PUPPY! *tackle glomps dib* _

_Gaz: WHO DARES TO ENTER MY LAIR!_

_Hermes: Did U REALLY say that?_

_Athena: YES! _

_Percy: I M SURFIN USA!_

_Nico: *asleep*_

_Mort:_

_Random Guy: I HAVE MILK 4 BLOOD!1!_

_Zim: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!_

_Nico: Mommy *SNORE*_

_Zeus: *starts singing* WEEEELLLLL *continues singing horribly off key*_

_Gir: *grabs random octopus* CARL'S BACK MASTA ZIMMY! _

_Carl: ROAR! *eats Dib* *Chokes on his gaint head and spits him out*_

_Pikachu: I think were in that crazy girls brain again….._

_Meowth: awww_

_Gaz: that is LOW dib LOW!_

_Percy: *surfing on a shark* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_Annabeth: U look awesome!_

_Random girl: I HAVE COOKIES 4 ORGANS!_

_Everyone: EWWW!_

_Gaz: I SHALL EAT EVERYONE'S SOULLLLLL_

_Dib: I NEVER SAID THAT!_

_Carl: ROOOOOOARRRRRRRRR! *sets dib on fire* _

_Me: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL TO DA YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Zim: I AM NOT A CROSSDRESSER!_

_Athena: . STOP SINGING!_

_Gaz: GIVE ME YOUR SOUL MORTAL!_

_Zim: IT IS A SHIRT! _

_Gir: MASTA IN A DRESS!_

_Mort: I NEED THE _

_Me: Dang caps lock….._

_Percy: *wipesout*_

_Annabeth: PERCY OH NOES!_

_Pikachu: LAFFY TAFFY!_

_Nico: NO coffeee I NEEDZ MY CAFFFFFEEEEIIIIIIEEEENNNNEEEE!_

_Me: . This is getting out of hand. _

_Hades: THE PLANTS WILL EAT YOUR BRAINS OFFF!_

_Me: *facepalmed* My brain is a terrifying place._

_Dib: Hey gaz YOU brought up the fact!_

_Me: I need more friends._

_Meowth: COOKIES!_

_Random Guy: MY SPLEEEN IS MADE OF GOLD!_

_Random robber: GIVE ME YOUR SPLEEENNNNN!_

_Random Voice: BROUGHT TO YOU BY-_

_Me: NO I REFUSE TO HAVE COMMICERLS! *goes all ninja on RV's butt*_

_Carl: I'm a dancing dinosaur with a top hat, cane, AND SHOOOOEEEESSSS!_

_Zues: *stops singing* _

_Pikachu: LAFFY .freakin. TAFFY._

_Gir: WE WISH U A MERRY JINGLY! WE WISH U A MERRY JINGLY! WE WISH UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

_Hades: YELLOW SUBMARINE!_

_Me: I cant belive it….._

_Tak: What?_

_Me: HP Is over…..I FREAKIN GREW UP WITH THOSE MOVIES *sobs*_

_Zim: Stupid Stinkin Humans…_

_Mort: C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G, SONG!_

_Gaz: YOUR VOICES FILL ME WITH RAGE!1_

_Random News guy: Now For the weather with Random Weather man!_

_RWM: Thanks RNG. The weather is PERFECT! Perfect for FROLICING IN MEADOWS! _

_Dib: I GET THE BESSSSTTTTTTTT OF BOTH WORLDS!_

_Zim: DIE SHE-DEVIL! * Hits dib w/ frying pan* _

_Demeter: ._

_Hades: NEVER YOU WITCH!_

_Percy: Annabeth! *glomps* _

_Annabeth: Choking not breathing!_

_Tak: ZIM GET OFF ME!_

_Zim: I CANT GIR WONT GET OFF ME!_

_Gir: Aww Purple lady and Masta huggin! *squeezes Zim and Tak closer* _

_Zim and Tak: *Faces almost touching*_

_Zim: Uhhhhh Hi?_

_Me: Nope nothing's wrong just me Working My butt off for other's amusement.. I hope you are enjoying this. _

_Random robber: GIVE ME YOUR SPLEEN!_

_Random Guy: IT's IN MY GUT!_

_Gaz: Dib one more word and you'll wish you weren't born. _

_Dib: *asleep* _

_Cow: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Everyone: SHUT IT! _

_Zues: *continues singing* _

_RWG: Uhh sowry but it has begun thundering besides the fact there isn't a cloud in the sky…. _

_What man: WHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT!_

_Everyone : e.O_

_Me; U CAN'T HANDLE THE RANDOMNESS!_

_Person reading this: OH YESH I CAN!_

_Me; Ok._

_Mort: MUST EAT THE FEET!_

_Everyone: 0_0""_

_Tak: Get that crazy robot off!_

_Zim: I TOLD YOU I CANT!_

_Percy: I wuv uuuuuu_

_Annabeth: O.O"" uhhh percy WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!_

_Meowth: Hey I just noticed that we are surrounded by insane people._

_Pikachu: -_o ReallY?_

_Me: O Rly?_

_Dib: Ya Rly._

_Me: O RLY!_

_Dib: YA RLY!_

_Me: YOUR LYING!_

_Dib: ._

_Zim: PITIFUL HUMANNNN!_

_Me: Wht I AM NOT HUMAN!1_

_Everyone: O_OUUUU_

_Cow: THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GOSE WOOF MEOW BARK, WOOF MEOW QUACK! ALL DAY LOOOONNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!_

_Gaz: What wise guy stole my GS3?_

_Wise guy: NOT ME! *runs with GS3 in pocket* _

_GHOST VOICE: __**I SHALL EAT YOUR MORTAL SOUL!**_

_Irkens: Do we have souls?_

_GHOST VOICE: __**I DON'T KNOW!**_

_**Random guy: HELP THAT GUY IS RUNNING OFF WITH MY SPLEEN!**_

_**Me: How about No! **_

_**Skoodge: MWAHHAHAHAHAHAH!1 I WILL KEELL ALL OF YOU!1**_

_**I OWN !11**_


End file.
